Injection-molding machines of the design explained in the foregoing are known in various embodiments, for example from EP 0895848 B1 as well as WO 2005/077637 A1. They are used in particular for multi-component injection molding. The feature according to which a particular plate (e.g. the second mold-clamping plate) is associated with an injection unit (e.g. a second injection unit) corresponds to a functional assignment, to the effect that, by means of the injection unit in question, plastic melt is injected into a mold cavity, which is bounded in some zones by precisely the partial die clamped onto the plate in question. Depending on the product to be manufactured, several injection units (especially second injection units) may then also be associated with the mold-clamping plate (especially the second mold-clamping plate) in question in the present case, so that in particular the feature according to which a second injection unit is provided can be understood in the present case in the sense of at least one second injection unit. Several turning units may also be provided between the nozzle plate and the second mold-clamping plate (see WO 2005/077637 A1). Accordingly, the feature according to which a turning unit is provided can be understood in the present case in the sense of at least one turning unit.
Furthermore, injection-molding machines in two-plate design (see DE 102005016239 A1) suitable for multi-component injection molding are known, in which both mold-clamping plates, one of which is of two-piece construction, can be moved relative to a mold-half turning device. This mold-half turning device comprises a base plate, which is disposed in locally fixed relationship on the machine bed, and on which a turntable supporting the mold-half carrier is mounted to rotate around the vertical axis. In an alternative configuration, only the mold-clamping plate of two-piece construction can be moved along the machine axis, while in contrast the one-piece mold-clamping plate is braced in locally fixed relationship on the machine bed. In this configuration, the base plate of the mold-half turning device is guided displaceably on linear guides parallel to the machine axis. On each of the two upper bars of the injection-molding machine extending between the two mold-clamping plates, a yoke is guided that receives a pivot pin of the mold-half carrier, through which media is supplied to the mold-half carrier.